Avatar Gone 2008
by Dragonrage1234
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if the Avatar characters lived in someones house? Well here's your answer, a lot of insanity.
1. Their living here!

**I don't own Avatar at all, or any of the music that'll be mentioned in here, but I do own myself.**

_Ding Dong!_

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Just open the door!" answered Azula.

I opened the door and saw the main Avatar characters out there.

"What the heck are you all doing here for?" I asked.

"Azula got us kicked out of our apartment rooms with her evil laughter that's why we're here." answered Aang.

"Alright, come on in, and just be glad I'm the only one in right now." I said.

"Where are we going to sleep at anyways?" asked Ty Lee.

"The boys get the living room, and us girls will share my room." I answered.

"I guess I can live with that." said Sokka.

"Okay, now that's settled get your clothes unpacked, and whatever else it is you have." I said.

"What are we going to eat?" asked Toph.

"Pizza, after I place the order." I answered.

I walked into my room and saw that the other girls had followed me.

"Well, you have strange tastes in decorating." said Mai.

"Don't care, how about I put some music on?" I asked.

"Okay." answered Katara.

"Got anything that sounds cool?" asked Mai.

I turned on my iCrag, and forgot the last song I had playing was My Humps by The Black Eyed Peas.

"TURN IT OFF!" shouted Mai.

"Mai, just deal with it Azula's dealing with it, and so is everybody else." said Katara.

"Fine, just don't play something even more embarrassing than that." said Mai.

The boys came into my room thinking we was having a party in here without them.

"Why didn't you invite us?" asked Sokka.

"Dude, I just turned on my music just so we wouldn't be bored." I answered.

"Oh, okay." said Jet.

"Well, how about ordering the pizza?" asked Suki.

"Oh, that's right hold on I'll order it." I answered.

Right after I placed the order, and got the pizza, you wouldn't believe what happened next.

"SOKKA, THAT ISN'T FOR HEAD PROTECTION, THAT'S A BRA!" shouted Katara.

"Aang, that's a game disc not a doughnut!" I shouted.

"Sorry, I didn't mean too." apologized Aang.

"Well, the foods here, and just so you know Jet, blue eyeshadow is not your color." I said.

When we got into the kitchen and sat at the table and began eating... well take a guess.

"Monkey attack!" shouted Azula.

I spit out my drink, Sokka fell out over his chair, Katara spit her pizza out, Toph fell out of her chair.

Mai fired one of her stiletto's at the wall, Ty Lee jumped up, Zuko was shocked, and Aang was choking on his food.

"Someone give him CPR!" I shouted out.

"I'll do it." said Katara.

Well right after that happened, We stared at Azula wondering what was wrong with her.

"Why did you shout that?" asked Toph.

"I don't know, I felt like shouting it for some reason." answered Azula.

"Look if your done now, can we just forget this happen now, and go do something fun?" I asked.

"How about we go to the arcade?" asked Sokka.

"No, because if Aang got my video game discs mixed up with food, then it's a bad idea to go to a arcade." I answered.

"FUZZY ZEBRA'S!!" shouted Azula.

We all fell over, and stared at Azula for that random out burst.

"DUDE WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?" I asked.

"I don't know!" answered Azula.

"Great, anyone have the number of the funny house?" asked Mai.

"You want to put Azula in a mental hospital, that's just a bad idea, she'll bust out and attack us." I answered.

"She has a point." said Aang.

"How about we go club hopping?" asked Zuko.

"No, because I think you'd get attack by your fan girls Zuko." answered Mai.

"The circus is out too, we might as well have a little party out here, since everyone's already here." said Ty Lee.

I brought my iCraig out and this time played Never Again by Kelly Clarkson.

"Well, at least it's not that last one you played." said Mai.

"I think we better put a hold on that party, since it's pretty late." said Aang.

"Well good night." I said.

"Night." everyone said.

--

Please review, and it'll be funnier next time, and if you have any ideas please don't be afraid to tell me.


	2. Not My House!

**(Thank you for your ideas, I'll use them both this chapter, and I don't own any of this at all)**

"Look, while I'm at school you look for jobs understand?" I asked.

"Yes ma'am." said everyone.

"Good, now don't destroy the house, and Mai, no messing up my music by downloading screamo." I ordered.

I walked out of the house leaving everyone there to find jobs.

"Lets take a look in the newspaper." said Sokka.

"Professional bat wrangler?" asked Ty Lee confused.

"What the **(beep)**." answered Jet.

"Wait this is a play newspaper." said Sokka.

Everyone fell over because of Sokka getting them mixed up.

"That looks fun!" shouted Ty Lee before falling over again.

"Owie." said Ty Lee.

"Why did we bring her with us?" asked Aang.

"Because we couldn't leave her in the house fire." answered Katara.

"What house fire?" asked Toph.

"I got no idea." answered Suki.

"We're off to see the wizard!" yelled Azula trying to sing.

"Ear bleeding!!" shouted Zuko.

"QUIT TRYING TO SING ALREADY STUPID!!" shouted Mai in Azula's face.

"I LOVE YOU ALL!!" shouted Azula.

"Why is she so OOC?" asked Zuko.

"I think she's crazy." answered Toph.

"Crazy? she's a psycho!" corrected Mai.

"That too." said Suki.

"Do you have any other ideas?" asked Katara.

"Well, we could try the mob." suggested Azula.

"NO!!" shouted Zuko.

"Circus act?" asked Ty Lee.

"No. How about fencing?" asked Zuko.

"Bad idea, what about the army?" asked Jet.

"That's a really bad one, how about interpretive dance?" asked Suki.

"Swim team." suggested Katara.

"I got nothing." said Toph.

"Scientist!" shouted Sokka.

"Spirit councillor!" shouted Aang.

"SHUT UP!!" shouted Mai.

"Look, I want to be a marksmen teacher, but you don't see me fighting over something this stupid." said Mai.

"EVIL MASTERMIND!!" shouted Azula.

"What the **(bleep)** is she talking about?" asked Mai.

"TRASH EVERYWHERE!!" shouted Azula.

"SOMEONE STOP HER FROM DESTROYING THE HOUSE!!" shouted Aang.

But it was too late, Azula had already destroyed the house, meaning that everyone was in big trouble.

"Oh no! When Angel get's home we're dead!" shouted Sokka.

"It's 3:30 she'll be home from tutoring, quickly play with her dog." said Ty Lee.

I walked up there to see my house thrashed, and everyone playing with my huge pitbull Bigman.

"What the heck did you do to my house?!" I asked.

"Well, Azula said trash everywhere, and pretty much trashed the place." answered Katara.

"Great, that means we have to call the loony bin on Azula, and buy a new place." I said.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!!" shouted Azula.

"Nevermind, let's just buy a new house instead." I said.

"We're broke though!" shouted Toph.

"I'll buy the house, but after this you have to get jobs okay?" I asked.

"Fine." answered everyone.

**Three hours later!**

"Well now that everyone's settled in let's figure out what we're having for dinner this time." I said.

"How about take out?" asked Aang.

"Okay, and Sokka don't touch my clothing, or people'll think your bi." I answered.

"Alright, but can I at least have some ice cream?" asked Sokka.

"After we eat dinner." I answered.

I walked out of the room to place the order.

"Well what should we do now?" asked Ty Lee.

"I don't know, but maybe we should try getting our own jobs instead of the same ones." answered Toph.

"Starting tomorrow we all get the jobs we suggested, and see if we're any good at it." said Katara.

"Alright!" shouted Aang.

"Well, until Angel gets back what'll we do?" asked Suki.

"We could play some music." suggested Sokka.

I walked back into the room with the food, and set it down around the table.

"Well, dig in everybody!" I shouted.

**Two hours later!**

"Well, looks like the boys are asleep, let's head to our room." I said.

--

Please review, and if you have any ideas, please tell me because I'm open for suggestions.


	3. How'd you get in my school?

**I don't own Avatar, or any of the jobs**

I was at my school, and headed for my science class to see Sokka instead of my normal teacher!

"Alright kids this how not to use chemicals." said Sokka as he poured them in.

**KABLAMMO!!**

"Uh Sokka your fire, not dance fire, but flames and such." I said.

'AND THIS IS HOW TO PUT A FIRE THAT'S ON YOU OUT!!" shouted Sokka.

I stopped by the councilor's to see Iroh was there instead.

"Ah come in, yes what can I do for you today?" asked Iroh.

"Uh, my science teacher set himself on fire, and Iroh how did you replace the old councilor?" I asked.

"Well, my advice was pretty good and thanks to it I got this job." answered Iroh.

"Who else is here from the house that replaced my teachers?" I asked.

"Zuko's in fencing, Mai's in archery, Ty Lee gymnastics, Katara Swim coach, me, Aang spirit councilor, and Jet P.E." answered Iroh.

"Anyone else?" I asked.

"Oh and Suki's your new dance teacher." answered Iroh.

"I'm guessing Toph's conning cons, and Azula's a tactician." I added.

"Yes, and Ozai is the mafia's leader." said Iroh.

I fell after hearing that one, there was rumors going around that he was with the mafia, which was just confirmed true.

"Bye Iroh, I have to get Mai's class before she comes after me." I said.

"You can come in anytime, and don't worry about it I'll call her right now and tell her." replied Iroh.

I left off for archery knowing that I had to deal with the fact that T.V. characters are replacing my teachers right now.

"Grab one, and get to practicing." said Mai.

I picked up a throwing knife, aimed carefully, threw it at the target, and hit the bullseye on it without a problem each time.

"I thought I was the only one who can hit a bullseye." said Mai.

"It's easy if you have plenty of concentration, luckily all those years of video games are paying off." I said.

"Good, but remember don't lose your concentration and focus on the target." said Mai.

**RIIIIINNNNGGGGG**

"Cya at home Mai." I said.

I pretty much just skipped Gymnastics, P.E so I didn't have to get hurt, next up was fencing.

I knew what to do from all that anime I watched over the years that involved sword fighting, and such.

"Now fight me!" shouted Zuko.

I started parrying, thrusting, eachtime as best as I can.

"That was good, but not good enough, practice when you get home." said Zuko.

One look to my left, and I saw Zuko fangirls was glaring right at me, I don't even like the guy.

"Uh, I don't really like him like that, besides Mai would kill me." I said to the fangirls.

Right before they could attack me, I got up and ran away, Zuko decided to follow me to escape from the fangirls.

"Which class should we got too?!" asked Zuko.

"Mai's class!" I answered.

We ran as fast as a kid on a carbo loaded sugar rush to the archery class, finding out that these fangirls was Zutara fans...

"WHY DO THEY PAIR ME AND KATARA UP WHEN I LOVE MAI FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" shouted Zuko.

"I HAVE NO IDEA DUDE, SO JUST KEEP RUNNING FOR THE CLASS ROOM!!" I shouted back.

Right when we got to the classroom Mai came opened up the door and let us in quickly before the Zutara fangirls grabbed us.

"What was that all about?" asked Mai dryly.

"Zutara fangirls!" I answered.

"What the he-" I bonked her on the head before se cussed.

"Dude this fanfic is rated K+ no swearing..." I said dryly.

"Sorry, didn't know, and whats a fanfic?" asked Mai.

"Uh, it's based on shows, books, and anime." I answered.

"Okay..." said Zuko simply.

"HELP!" screamed Katara running away from her fanboys.

"AHHHH!!"

Jet, Iroh, Sokka, and Aang had just then discovered their fangirls, while Toph, Mai, Azula, and Ty Lee discovered their fan boys.

"If we get out of this alive we quit!" said everyone in unison.

"I'd rather be home schooled now!" I said.

I began to enter deep thought and try to formulate a plan for escaping out of the schoo before the fans got inside the classroom.

"Quick out the windows!" I said.

Everyone jumped out of the window and head for my house, although I got dirty looks from the fans for even being nearby them all.

"Just be glad none of them liked yaoi, or yuri." I said.

They all shuddered at those words, even Azula did strangely enough, but it didn't last long.

"AANG LOVES MOMO!!" screamed Azula.

"SHUT THE **(BLEEP!)** UP AZULA!!" shouted Zuko.

"Iroh, got any wisdom for this moment?" I asked.

"Yes, sometimes people need to work out their difference's before they can get along." he answered.

"Thank you, and Toph is probably back out the house waiting for us." I said.

We kept running all the way to house, in our special fan escape disguises that was made special.

"Bout time you got here, and nice dress Sokka want to play with your dollies?" asked Toph.

"ARGH!!" shouted Sokka.

Everyone was laughing at the fact Sokka was in a pink dress with pink pumps on when he's a guy.

"Hey who's the ugly lady?" asked Jet.

"Sokka." I answered.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

"Not funny Jet." said Katara.

Suki hit Jet with one of her fans before we went inside to hide from the fangirls and fanboys that our out to get them.

"Well, who wants pizza?" I asked.

Everyone raised their hands as if to say me.

"Okay, and you guys want to watch TV, or play video games while we wait?" I asked.

"Sure, besides that Jak 3 game of yours looks pretty fun." answered Zuko.

"I'm up for watching them play video games." said Mai.

"Alright you'll each take turns, I'll go first since it's your first time playing video games." I said.

I plugged in my PS2, and began playing Kingdom Hearts II, although I had to start a new game.

"So you start off in a prologue as Sora's nobody Roxas?" asked Aang.

"Yeah, the right after the three days you go back to playing as Sora, who is now 15 in the game." I answered.

Ding dong!

"Pizza's here, Aang you go ahead and try Kingdom Hearts II out." I said.

Right after paying for the pizza, I went back to see Aang was in the zone, he was already on the Nobody verison of the huge heartless.

"Go Aang!" I shouted.

"Yeah, Aang rocks at Kingdom Hearts!" added Katara.

Toph walked over to me, and looked like she had seen a ghost, which is possible since they do exist after all.

"What's up with you?" I asked.

"I'm really bored right now, and I don't think it's a good idea to let me play video games since I can't see the controller." answered Toph.

"Well it could be worse." I muttered.

"True that, you actually understand what I'm going through, and we both get along pretty well." said Toph.

"Yeah, looks like they quit playing for now, let's get in there before they eat all the food like hungry hippos." I said.

Just then hungry hippos passed us, and we both looked at them as if it was getting creepy a lot more creepy.

"Let's just say that never happened." I said.

"Agreed." she replied.

--

Please review, and no there will be no yaoi, or yuri, or lemon since I hate those things, and sorry for the length folks


	4. On our way!

**Sorry for being late on this, my cpu went nuts right after it got a virus from Pirate Bay, and well to make up for the missed holiday it's going to be great folks. Plus my writers block is almost completely gone since I've been getting a lotta ideas that pop into my head, but I'm still open to suggestions too lol. So without further adieu let's begin Avatar Gone 2008 or should I say 2009? Oh and I might change the rating since some of the songs are full of cuss words.**

"Azula put the darn T.V. down!" I yelled.

"NEVER! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Azula.

She dropped the T.V. and ran straight for Zuko and pushed him on Mai, not that I minded the Maiko moment it was weird that Azula had done that! Toph gave me a look which meant.

_"I think we better go on vacation, you look like your about to go ape with the OOC Azula and the maiming of her."_

"Okay, we're going on vacation so load up your clothes, and spring gear since it's March right now." I said.

"How's it March?" asked Suki.

"I missed like 3 or 4 month's dude, it's '09 right now." I answered.

Then I just realized something about this, THEIR GOING TO BE IN MY FRIGGIN HIGH SCHOOL NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The worse thing would be Azula being my driving instructor, which my parents haven't signed me up for!

"What's up with you?" asked Toph.

"The fact that I'm in High School right now and it sucks, plus I'm 15 right now and I haven't gotten my permit!" I answered.

"Okay, well maybe we should pick somewhere warm and at least allow me to see without having a seeing eye dog like that doctor's been trying to make me get." said the young earthbender master.

"And I also haven't added our latest chat session either, and remember not to tell them anything about it Toph." I said.

"Right, I love it when Azula gets hurt all the time." replied Toph.

"Oh yeah that reminds me." I said.

I pulled out a french horn from seemingly nowhere and knocked Azula out with it just for safe measures from her rampage of rule-the-world disease. It's contagious after all and I don't plan on catching it from her.

"Now that's taken care of who's up for a trip to Las Vegas?" I asked.

"ME!" yelled everyone.

"Jk, we're going on a cruise around the world, and since I'm the authoress I'll meet ya out there, oh and you should have your packages and tickets already!" I said before leaving them.

"Alright, Twinkle toes you get the clothes, Sugar queen go grab the tickets, Zuko your driving, Mai and Ty Lee you watch Azula, Sokka and Suki help load everything up, and Jet you get to help me pick out the music." said Toph.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**With Aang...**

"That's Zuko, Mai, Ty Lee, Azula, Sokka, Katara (blush), Suki, Toph, Jet, and Angel's clothes." said Aang loading them into seperate backpacks.

Aang walked down the hallway while at the same time, handing everyone who he passed by their backpacks and holding onto his own backpack which he was wearing already.

"I'll take Angel's backpack since she left it here." said Toph.

"Alright, guess I'll help Mai and Ty Lee watch Azula then." said Aang.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**With the Psychopath Watchers...**

"This better not end with a hedge hog destroying the ship again like with what happened during the chat room." said Ty Lee. (AN: Just to let you know, our favorite duo of trouble makers, Charity and Rikku might show up lol)

"I wonder if her siblings are gonna show up, and if remember right don't they have I don't know boyfriends?" asked Mai.

"Not sure, but I did meet Lightning once, he's pretty cool for a gothic guy." answered Ty Lee.

Azula was just sitting there watching a portable T.V. that they had placed infront of her so that she wasn't troublesome. Aang was playing my Pokemon Diamond on my Black D.S. Lite.

"I think Rikku rubbed off on Angel, because she's been wearing a lot of black lately." said Aang while playing the addictive game. (AN: Pokemon games rock lol)

"No, she said her parents wore dark colors around her a lot, so she just picked up their dark color habit." replied Mai.

"Did Angel teach you how to play video games Aang?" asked Ty Lee.

"Yeah, she was right about them being addictive and fun at the same time." answered Aang while trying to get to the 7th gym.

"Your on the seventh gym?!" asked Ty Lee.

**"My grandma did say that my family came asking me for video game help, so it's obvious that I'm good at them."** I answered.

Toph came walking showing a playlist of Slipknot, Evanescence, KoRn, Cascade (Katara picked it), Linkin Park, Lacuna Coil (Zuko picked this one for Mai), Shinedown, Default, Powerman 5000, Kevin Rudolf, Baby Bash, Puddle of Mudd, and Papa Roach.

"Alright everyone let's get going, and bring the portable T.V. to distract Azula." said Toph.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**On the way to the boat**

"Wow, you'd think that her hometown was bigger." said Aang.

**"Not everything's bigger in Texas dude."** I answered.

"I think we get the pun, even though it wasn't funny." said Mai while sitting next to Zuko.

Behind them was my sisters who was notorious for getting into trouble along with Shadow (Nickname not real name) and Lightning. Mai was pretty weirded out by how both Rikku and Lightning are gothic yet act differently from it.

"Aang your still playing Angel's D.S.?" asked Katara while watching him play it.

"Yeah, she said I could play it till we go there since she'll want to play Final Fantasy IV." answered Aang while battle with Empoleon who was somewhere in the lvl 40's.

"Angel wasn't kidding about being good at video games if she has an Empoleon already." said Katara.

While those two were talking about Pokemon, Sokka was asleep with Suki (Not in the naughty way lol), while Toph was playing Psycho Social by Slipknot loudly which woke them up.

_I did my time, and I want out_

_So effusive_

_Fade_

_It doesn't cut,_

_The soul is not so vibrant_

_The reckoning, the sickening_

_Packaging subversion_

_Pseudo-sacrosanct perversion_

_Go drill your deserts,_

_Go dig your graves_

_Then fill your mouth_

_With all the money you will save_

_Sinking in, getting smaller again_

_I'm done, it has begun_

_I'm not the only one_

_And the rain will kill us all,_

_Throw ourselves against the wall_

_But no one else can see,_

_The preservation of the martyr in me_

_Psychosocial, psychosocial, psychosocial_

_Psychosocial, psychosocial, psychosocial_

_Oh, there are cracks, in the road we laid_

_But where the temple fell,_

_The secrets have gone mad!_

_This is nothing new,_

_But when we kill it all,_

_The hate was all we had!_

_Who needs another mess?_

_We could start over!_

_Just look me in the eyes_

_And say I'm wrong_

_Now there's only emptiness…_

_Venomous, insipid!_

_I think we're done_

_I'm not the only one!_

_And the rain will kill us all,_

_Throw ourselves against the wall_

_But no one else can see,_

_The preservation of the martyr in me_

_Psychosocial, psychosocial, psychosocial_

_Psychosocial, psychosocial, psychosocial_

_THE LIMITS OF THE DEAD!_

_THE LIMITS OF THE DEAD!_

_THE LIMITS OF THE DEAD!_

_THE LIMITS OF THE DEAD!_

_Fake Anti-Fascist Lie,_

_(Psychosocial),_

_I tried to tell you,_

_(Psychosocial),_

_But your purple hearts are giving out,_

_(Psychosocial),_

_Can't stop the killing idea,_

_(Psychosocial),_

_If it's hunting season,_

_(Psychosocial),_

_Is this what you want?,_

_(Psychosocial),_

_I'm not the only one!_

_And the rain will kill us all,_

_Throw ourselves against the wall_

_But no one else can see,_

_The preservation of the martyr in me_

_And the rain will kill us all,_

_Throw ourselves against the wall_

_But no one else can see,_

_The preservation of the martyr in me._

_THE LIMITS OF THE DEAD!_

_THE LIMITS OF THE DEAD!_

_THE LIMITS OF THE DEAD!_

_THE LIMITS OF THE DEAD!_

"Wow she listens to heavy music." said Mai while switching the song over to All Hope Is Gone which is another Slipknot song. (This one isn't getting posted, or I'd really have to change the rating)

(Five hours later at the airport)

"It's about time you showed up." I said.

"You got our tickets right Angel?" asked Azula who was calm for once.

"Yare yare." I said remembering some Japanese from Naruto.

I handed them the second class tickets which everyone to the most boring flight ever, although Aang and Katara was both taking turns playing Pokemon Diamond while I helped them out by offering advice on the types.

"So, anyone else feeling kind of bored?" I asked staring out the window.

"Yes." said everyone out of the ATLA.

"Okay seriously quit doing that." I said.

"You don't think that it's strange that I'm acting serious without causing mayhem and destruction?" asked Azula.

"It's because I'd rather not have to stop you from wrecking the place, plus it's only temporary unless you guys prefer Azula being serious on the ship." I answered.

"Might be better to let Azula be serious Angel, don't want her to destroy the ship like Shadow the Hedgehog did last time." said Iroh.

"Alright Iroh, so Aang mind if I play my D.S.?" I asked.

"Here you go Ang, I don't want to get addicted to video games that's your thing." answered Aang.

I started playing Pokemon Diamond again, as it turns out Aang had to save in the seventh gym, I smiled because I remembered how to get rid of the final snowball. But, while I was playing it Iroh was talking to Aang about something, Toph was listening to my iPod, Katara was watching me play Pokemon, Sokka was snoring, Mai was in the bathroom, Zuko was waiting for Mai, Azula was asleep, Suki is watching Naruto, and Jet was humming to himself or daydreaming not sure which.

"Yes! I beat the seventh gym!" I yelled quietly.

"Wow, you wasn't kidding about being good Ang, speaking of that did you beat Resident Evil 5?" asked Toph.

"Yeah, did it in a few weeks after it came out." I answered.

The stewardess came walking by with our food, luckily she was far away from us for now. I walked over to Sokka with a marker out and started drawing all over him before sitting back down just so he didn't see that it was me that drew all over his face.

"Would you like anything?" asked the Stewardess.

"I'll have a bag of Wavy Lays." I answered.

"I'd like some peanuts, I'm not very hungry." said Toph.

"Pizza for me." said Jet.

"I'll have some spagettio's." said Aang.

"Chili fries." said Iroh.

"I'm not hungry." said Mai.

"I'm not hungry either." said Zuko.

"I'll have the salad." said Ty Lee.

"I'd like a taco please." said Katara.

"He'll want a steak, and as for me I'll have some M & M's please." said Suki.

"HEY! WHO DREW FRIGGIN FLOWERS ON MY FACE?!" asked Sokka angrily.

Everyone started laughing at him because I had also placed red lipstick and blue eye shadow on his face also, and he had rabbits all over his face as well. I had to look like I hadn't done anything before Sokka blamed me for it.

"DARN YOU ANGEL DARN YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Sokka.

"No yelling." scolded the Stewardess.

This vacation is going to be awhile, and I hope that my school doesn't find out or I'm a dead girl walking.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry about how long it took, and for the Hiatus, I'll have to try and get the next chapter in when I can. Oh and serious Azula will only last for the Cruise, but that doesn't mean the random injuries aren't going to happen. Oh, and sorry about the length lol.**


End file.
